


Produce 101 x Produce 101 Season 2 (Short Story)

by byepjulienne



Category: I.O.I (Band), Kim Samuel (Musician), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Jeon Somin, Mentioned Kang Daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 04:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byepjulienne/pseuds/byepjulienne
Summary: Short story (one shot)If you want me to make your fave pd101 s1 x pd101 s2 trainee a story then comment below their name plus the prompt you want in two sentences only.Example:Somi + Samuel + Arranged Marriage. Wherein Samuel likes Somi but Somi likes another guy and Samuel will try to win her heartHave a nice day!-BYEpjulienne





	1. I. Chungha x Seongwoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I actually have 4 request on my draft and I still need to finish it but if ever you want me to do your request you can just leave a comment below and I'll try to do it in the future :)

**GENTLEMAN**  
Chungha x Seongwoo

It's not easy.

Being a trainee is not easy, like what they always say, you have to endure all the pain.

There are many sleepless nights and sometimes you're starting to feel sick because sometimes you tend to forgot to eat because of practicing too much to prove that you are good enough to debut.

The fact that you have a short period of time of sleep because you need to practice hard to perfect everything... your dancing skills, singing skills, rap skills and everything.

It's not easy.

But Seongwoo made it. He debuted with the other 10 trainees in Produce 101 Season 2. He still can't believe that he's now part of the group. He's now an idol.

All of his sleepless night because he's still practicing is worth it. All of the times that he's in pain and he's sick but still need to practice... it's all worth it.

"Seongwoo, you need to listen carefully. Okay?" It's their manager. The other members are at the practice room while he's at the office of their manager. He's really nervous at that moment. He doesn't know what their manager will tell him. He's scared that he did something wrong that he didn't notice.

"Okay, I will listen carefully." He said. He's looking at his manager. Waiting for the announcement that he have for him.

"You'll have a dance collab with IOI's Chungha," when their manager said that his eyes widen.

Is it real? He thought. A dance collab with Chungha? He's in shock and don't know what to react.

"Mnet gave the both of you 1 week to prepare. Please, do everything that you can to make your stage with her a wonderful one. Okay?"

He's still in shock and the only thing that he said is "O-okay."

"This is a rare opportunity so you have to do well." Their manager added.

He nodded and smiled.

After that small talk he had with their manager he went to the practice room immediately and he saw the other members still waiting for him.

"So, what did manager-nim told you?" asked one of the members

"A dance collab." he said and smiled at him "with IOI's Chungha."

All of their eyes widen and started cheering for him.

One of them said "Man, that's so sick! I hope you'll do well."

Another said "Aigoo ~ I bet you're in Cloud 9 right now." And laughed at him.

"Please do well." the rest of the members said to him.

He nodded.

This kind of opportunity is rare for an idol that just debuted. He's excited for their dance collab not to mention he really wanted to have a dance collab with Chungha even before. And now that it's happening, he's beyond happy.

He's really thankful that Mnet chose him to have a dance collab with Chungha. He promised himself that he will do everything that he can to make their dance collab perfect.

•••

IT'S NOW 5 o'clock in the afternoon and he's in the practice room thinking of what stage they'll perform. He's thinking what would be a perfect theme for the both of them. He's still waiting for Chungha to arrive.

In the middle of his practice he heard someone opened the door of the practice room and saw a girl walking towards him.

As the girl walks, it's now clear to him that it's Chungha. Now he started to get nervous.

"Seongwoo?" asked the Chungha.

"Y-yes." He's stunned. He can't believe that Chungha's in front of her.

"Yah. You don't have to be nervous around me." said Chungha and put her things down.

"Ohh.. okay?" he said awkwardly.

Chungha sat down and read the things he wrote in a paper. It's his plan on their dance collab. She started scanning everything he wrote. He took a deep breathe and talked to her again.

"That's just my plan tho. But if you have something else..."

"I actually like it." she said and smiled at him "I think this concept suits us."

"Oh, really?" he said smiling at her.

"Yeah!"

After their chitchat they started doing the choreography and it's not hard for them to adopt the choreo they made because the concept they choose fits the both of them.

•••

TWO DAYS have passed since they started practicing for their dance collab.

"One. Two. Three Four Five. Six Seven and Eight. Wooh!" they both said

"Geez! I can't believe we're now done with the choreography and It's almost 2am." said Chungha and immediately she sat down at the couch in the practice room.

"I bet you're tired." Seongwoo said and he also sat down at the couch beside Chungha.

"No, not at all." Said the girl while smiling at him.

He smirked "So, do you want to go to the nearest coffee shop here?" Seongwoo asked

"Well, I would love to. Let's go!" Chungha said and immediately hold his hand for him to stand up.

He was shocked and didn't know what to react when Chungha hold his hand. He didn't expect that Chungha will act like that.

"Hey, you don't want to go? You asked me if I want to and I said -" Chungha didn't continue what she was about to say because she saw Seongwoo's eyes looking at their hands. Immediately Chungha let go of Seongwoo's hand "Sorry, I got so excited." And then she fake smiled at him.

He bite his lower lip and said "It's okay. Let's go." 

It's past 3am and they're still at the nearest cafe of the dance studio. They just ordered an espresso coffee and an ube cake which is unexpectedly their both favorite cake.

"So, what you really like hiphop?" Chungha asked Seongwoo and he nodded.

"Yeah. It's actually my favorite genre. But I also love the other genres out there like Jazz-"

"OMG! Really? I like jazz music too and it's really an amazing genre, right?" Chungha screamed happily.

He smiled and said "Yeah. I like it also. What about you? What's your favorite genre?"

Chungha put her hand below her chin and said "Hmm. I actually like a lot of genre. But right now? I would say Jazz." And then she smiled at him.

Seongwoo nodded "I see." He was about to ask a question but he hesitated that's why Chungha's the one who asked him.

"So, how's life being an idol now?" Chungha asked

"It's all worth it..." He said while thinking when he was still a trainee. Because of all his hard work he's now an idol "I never thought that I'll be part of B.O.I but you know of course I want to be part of it. Who wouldn't right? So I'm really thankful for the fans who voted for me."

"I've been there. It's a happy feeling right?"

"Yeah. I'm really happy."

After that they just eat the rest of the cake that they ordered and decided to go home already. Besides, it's almost 4am now. They've been at the coffee shop for almost an hour.

"Is it ok with you if I'll walk with you to your dorm?"

"Well, yea. It's really okay with me. It's really late now so yes please." And then Seongwoo walked with her.

"You know I really thought you're an arrogant person." Chungha voiced out. Seongwoo's not surprised because some people he met at first told him that they thought he's arrogant so it's not new for him.

"That's what they thought but I'm not, right?"

"Yeah you're not. Infact you're gentleman."

Seongwoo smiled.

•••

FIVE DAYS have passed since they started practicing for their special stage and everything's more easy with them because they only need to polish the dance steps that they did and they're done.

The both of them are out of energy because it's already 12MN and they started practicing at 5PM. It's the most crucial part of dancing, they need to perfect every moves, polish every steps for it to be more beautiful to watch.

"You can do it, Chungha." Seongwoo cheered her because she's already tired and exhausted.

"Okay. I can do it!" Chungha exclaimed!

After that chitchat they resumed practicing.

"One. Two. Three Four Five. Six. Seven and--- Chungha!" That's Seongwoo. You can see in his face that he's really worried. Chungha's in pain at that moment because she sprained her ankle.

"Sprain... i'll just go to the nearest drug store here. Wait for me." Seongwoo said and then rushed out of their practice room.

10 minutes have passed already and Seongwoo haven't returned at their practice room and Chungha's worried.

She's worried that her sprain will be worst if Seongwoo will not give her first aid.

She's worried because she's the only one at the practice room and Chungha's afraid of being alone. She doesn't like that she's alone.

She's worried that she cannot dance at their dance collab in the next 2 days because of her condition.

She's worried because Seongwoo might be scolded because she got sprained.

She's worried of what will happen in the future.

She's afraid that Seongwoo will never comeback... to give her first aid of course.

Chungha tried to reached her phone but she can't because she's really in pain.

At that very moment she just closed her eyes and praying for Seongwoo to comeback for her. After praying she heard that someone entered the practice room and opened her eyes.

"Sorry, Chungha. Sorry for kept you waiting." said Seongwoo. There's a sweat all over his face. She can see in him that he's still catching his breath. Did he just run to the nearest drug store? She thought.

Seongwoo immediately gave her first aid. She can feel Seongwoo touched her ankle. It's very soft. But she reacted when Seongwoo tried to massage her ankle "Ahh! It hurts."

"I'm sorry. I'll be gentle." and then Seongwoo massages her ankle gentle and then put a bandage in her ankle.

"Thank you." Chungha said and tried to stand up.

"Don't try, Chungha."

"But we should practice."

"No. Practice is over for this day."

"But I'm already ok---"

"You're not." Seongwoo said firmly.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't even say sorry. It's not your fault." Seongwoo told her "Come on, I'll just carry you. I'll accompany you to your dorm." Seongwoo smiled.

Chungha's still in shocked with Seongwoo's statement. She didn't expect that Seongwoo will be this... sweet.

"So, piggyback ride or bridal position?" Seongwoo asked her but she's still puzzled. "Oh, bridal position it is." He said and smiled at her then started carrying her.

"I'm heavy! Seongwoo! Oh my gosh. You don't need to do this." She felt her face blushed while saying it to Seongwoo.

"Nah. It's okay. Don't move or else you'll fall."

"If I fall will you catch me?" Chungha asked.

When she realized what she said her eyes widen but it's too late for her to take back when she said because Seongwoo already responded.

"Huh?"

"Don't mind it."

"Uhmm."

"Don't mind what I said." she's really embarrassed because of what she asked. After that Seongwoo didnt reply.

She don't know if it's just her but Chungha think she saw Seongwoo smiled.

Just like what Seongwoo said, he accompanied Chungha. He's carrying her in the bridal position.

WHEN they're inside Chungha's room, Chungha's roommate keep on teasing her because of what Seongwoo did.

"You're so gentleman, Seongwoo"

"Look at Chungha, she's blushing!"

"Yah!" Chungha exclaimed but Seongwoo's smiling "Seongwoo, why are you smiling?"

Seongwoo put Chungha down in her bed and said "You're cute, that's why..." She seemed so confused so Seongwoo continued walking "You're cute when you're blushing."

Chungha rolled her eyes and pinched Seongwoo's arm "Whatever. But thanks."

"No big deal." Seongwoo answered "Get well soon ok? Don't push yourself if you still can't walk." Chungha nodded "Your roommates will surely help you to recover." that's the last thing he said and then he leave the girl's dorm.

•••

D-DAY!!!

Chungha didn't practiced for two days because she's still recovering. Her sprain is starting to be okay but it still hurts. She have one thing in mind at that very moment; she need to perform with Seongwoo.

Her manager didn't scolded her because what happened is unexpected. Chungha's manager also told her to cancel their dance collab but Chungha insisted. She said she's okay and she really need to perform.

10AM

Chungha arrived at Mnet's studio. She need to be at their rehearsal. So even though she's still not okay she pushed herself to be okay so that she can perform.

She can't walk properly and it gives her a hard time to act like she's okay when deep inside she's still not okay.

Chungha's almost at her dressing room when Seongwoo saw her. She was about to walkaway but Seongwoo catches her arm.

"What are you doing here?" Seongwoo asked straight looking into her eyes.

"To perform with you."

"But you're not okay."

"I am" Chungha lied and smiled at him.

"You can't even walk properly and now you're telling me you're okay?" Seongwoo's not mad but he's concerned. He may not sound as he is but he really is concerned. He doesn't want Chungha to have a hard time doing their dance collab because of her condition.

"But this dance collab is really important for you. We have to continue this..." Chungha said and hold Seongwoo's arm. She tried to pull him to walk with her but Seongwoo pulled her back in front of him.

Seongwoo's happy because Chungha's concern about him. Yes this dance collab is important for him but Chungha's still in pain. He don't want Chungha's sprain to be worse.

Seongwoo caressed her face and said "There's always a next time. What's important right now is your condition." Chungha smiled and then Seongwoo continued that he's saying "They rescheduled our dance collab. It'll be next week."

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious?" Chungha felt relieved.

"Yeah. So I guess we'll have more days to spend time with each other."

He saw Chungha's wonderful smile again and that's his cue; he kisssed Chungha's forehead. "You're blushing again" Seongwoo teased her.

 


	2. II. Sejeong x Daniel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! I don't know if I meet your expectation about this one shot but I hope you loved this simple story.
> 
> If you have any request, make sure to comment below your fave pd101 s2 & s2 trainees and I'll do my best to make a story about them.
> 
> -BYEpjulienne

**Voice**  
Sejeong x Daniel

It's over.

That's the last word Daniel told Sejeong back when they're still in high school. They've been together for two years but during their senior year they decided to split up.

It's hard for Daniel to say that two words to Sejeong because he really loves her so much that he'll do everything for her. So when Sejeong's parents told Daniel that they should split up for them to focus on their studies, he followed them because he knew it's just for the better for the both of them.

Right now he's in college. In fact he's already in senior year. Even though it's impossible for them to get back together, he wishes Sejeong to be happy.

"Daniel, Sejeong's here!" He's shocked when Seongwoo told him that. They are at their university quadrangle and it's impossible for Sejeong to be there because he know Sejeong's university is different from his.

"What? That's impossible." Daniel said still in shocked. Seongwoo often prank him that Sejeong's at their university so he doesn't believe him that she really is there.

"I'm not kidding. Come with me. She's at the gymnasium." Seongwoo said. He's really confident about it actually but Daniel still doesn't seem to believe him.

"I know you already knew that Sejeong doesn't study here in our university. Right?" Daniel asked.

Seongwoo nodded "Yeah. I know. But she's really here."

"Oh yeah sure" Daniel said and rolled his eyes. So to shut Seongwoo up he just followed him.

They're walking towards the gymnasium and he's shocked to see many students gathering at the gymnasium in just a normal day. He checked his phone and he's right it's really Tuesday. There's no general assembly or anything else so seeing many students gathering at the gymnasium made him curious.

"Aigoo ~ what's happening here?" He asked Seongwoo still in disbelief of what he saw. Normally, Daniel and Seongwoo's the first one to know if there's an event in their university but in that very moment he doesn't have any clue on what's happening.

"I told you. Sejeong's here." Now he's starting to get annoyed. Daniel know it's impossible for Sejeong to be there so he starts to get annoyed with Seongwoo's prank again.

"Stop it with that nonsense. It's pretty much impossible for Sejeong to be he--"

Daniel heard a familiar voice. It's the voice that always makes his heart flutter. The voice of a girl that always made him feel that he is in cloud 9. That voice... it's really familiar. He knew it's someone he know. Someone who owns his heart and still owns his heart until now.

He didn't even think twice entering the gymnasium. He needs to be sure of what he's hearing at that moment. He doesn't care if he left Seongwoo outside the gymnasium, what important is that he should be sure who's the one singing.

"OMG! Sejeong!" he heard someone screamed Sejeong's name when he's now at the gymnasium.

He's shocked when he saw the students in the gymnasium, all of them are watching Sejeong. Seongwoo's telling the truth.

Sejeong's there. She's at their university.

He smiled while looking at the girl she loved. He remembers the first time he saw Sejeong...

_"Daniel!" Seongwoo screamed his name. He's at the garden of their school because it's their break time._

_"What?" Daniel asked._

_"Let's go to the gymnasium. I heard someone's performing there." Seongwoo said happily._

_Daniel nodded and they went to the gymnasium._

_When they reached the gymnasium, Daniel's stunned of what he saw and what he's hearing at that moment._

_"She's beautiful." he uttered. The girl who's singing in front of everyone is the most beautiful girl that he saw in his entire life. Her voice is so relaxing. Hearing her voice made him feel like he's in cloud 9. Her voice is soft and very calming. Daniel can't stop on smiling while looking at the girl._

_"Yah. Don't tell me you like her?" Seongwoo tapped his shoulder and laughed at him._

_"I think I do." He said without any hesitations._

_"Oh man, are you serious?!" Seongwoo asked in disbelief. It's the first time Seongwoo saw Daniel like that. Of course he's shocked with Daniel's sudden confession that he likes the girl but he's happy for his friend._

"Yah! Daniel, are you daydreaming again? What are you thinking?" Seongwoo's already beside him. He didn't noticed him at first because he's so busy reflecting the first time he saw Sejeong performing at their gymnasium when he's still in high school.

"Nostalgia, bro." Daniel said while smiling and still looking at Sejeong who's still singing at that moment.

"Oh, I see." Seongwoo smiled too "You remember the first time you saw her when we're still in high school?"

"Yeah. I kinda miss her." Daniel said.

Seongwoo know how much Daniel loves Sejeong even though they decided to split up during their high school days and seeing Daniel still into Sejeong, Seongwoo planned to joke Daniel... well for fun.

Since Daniel's busy listening to Sejeong. Seongwoo's looking for the perfect timing wherein he can do his prank to Daniel...

"Daniel!" someone called and Daniel looked at his back and saw someone from his class.

"Bingo!" Seongwoo whispered. "Daniel! Sejeong's looking at you!!!" Seongwoo said excitedly and tapped Daniel's shoulder. Immediately Daniel looked at the stage to see if Sejeong's really looking at him but Sejeong's not looking at him.

"I'm just kidding." Seongwoo said while laughing.

"Aish." Daniel said while grinning.

"Sejeong still have the same effect on you, man. I can't believe it."

"That's what you call 'love'" Daniel stated and smiled.

When Sejeong's done performing Seongwoo screamed Sejeong's name and fortunately Sejeong saw him.

"Ohh, Seongwoo!" Sejeong said excitedly.

"Come here!" Seongwoo screamed again and Daniel saw Sejeong nodded.

"What the hell, Seongwoo?!" Daniel complained. He doesn't know what to do, he's nervous on what he'll react when Sejeong's in front of him again. He was literally on pins and needles knowing Sejeong will be in front of him again in any moment.

"What? You said you missed her." Seongwoo said while laughing at him because Daniel's really looked like he was about to faint because of excitement and nervousness.

"She's my ex." Daniel whispered.

"What's wrong with that?" Seongwoo asked, still laughing because of Daniel's reaction.

"Sejeong's my ex." Daniel said while worried of what will happen in the next few minutes.

"And so?"

"She's MY ex." Daniel now emphasized the word MY to awaken Seongwoo's sudden action.

"Oh, nothing's wrong with that." said Seongwoo and he saw how frustrated Daniel is that's why he's still laughing.

Daniel was about to say something to Seongwoo but Sejeong's now in front of them, smiling. Daniel was so nervous that he turned around when he saw Sejeong's in front of them.

"Seongwoo!" Sejeong said while smiling. "It's good to see you again. It's been a long time since we last saw each other."

"Yeah. I'm happy to see you again." Seongwoo said and hugged Sejeong just to tease Daniel. After Seongwoo hugged Sejeong, Daniel stuck Seongwoo's arm. "By the way, Sejeong... Daniel's beside me. I'm sure you know him."

Seongwoo told Daniel to turn around again for him to see Sejeong and since Daniel really want to see her closely even though he's nervous, he turn around.

"Hi..." Daniel said awkwardly.

Sejeong laughed "Hi, Daniel. You don't have to be shy around me." She said and then hugged Daniel "It's good to see you again."

Daniel can't even compose a sentence because he's still in shocked.

"I guess I'm going. Hope the both of you can hang out." Seongwoo said and left them.

"Yah, Daniel. Why are you so quiet. Are you not happy to see me again?" Sejeong said sounding like a girl who's sulky.

"Ah... no. I just don't know what to feel now that I saw you again." Finally, Daniel composed a sentence. He's feeling a bit better because he saw Sejeong's still comfortable around him.

"I'm sure you're happy to see me again." Sejeong said and then she hold Daniel's hand "Come with me. I'll introduce you to my friends."

Daniel felt like his heart skipped a beat. It's been years since he last saw Sejeong and now that he saw her and she hold his hand... he remembers their past. Back then, Sejeong's really a clingy girlfriend and he's not even complaining because even himself in a clingy boyfriend to Sejeong. When they're still in high school, Sejeong used to hold his hand until she's sick with it. Daniel remembers it all.

"Hi, everyone." Sejeong said to the six girls in front of him "This is Daniel. I know you all know him."

All of the girls nodded and said "Oh hi." and Daniel just smiled at them.

"Sejeong..." Daniel said.

"Yeah?"

"Is it okay with you if we go to the coffee shop near our university?"

"Well, sure." Sejeong said and then they said their goodbye to her friends.

THEY'RE AT THE Coffee Shop now and Daniel can't stop smiling because Sejeong keep on talking what happened about her when they split up four years ago... basically everything that happened about her ever since they're not together.

"You know what, I thought college is really hard but it's not really." Sejeong laughed "Well it's kinda hard but since I love my course, I enjoy everything that we do. We sometimes dance, sing and act too. It's kinda tiring but I love it..."

"There's this one time when we're practicing for a competition, my friends cheered me up because I was so nervous and I actually thought of you back then when we're still in high school. You're one of the people who encouraged me to continue singing and to pursue my dreams..."

"Aigoo ~ I just missed talking to you, Daniel. I hope you don't get annoyed with what I am saying right now." said Sejeong and she drink her frappe.

Daniel's still smiling at her. Back then Sejeong's really the one who always talk when they're on their date so he's not really surprised when Sejeong kept on talking about what happened to her.

"Yah, you're still smiling. I'm starting to get annoyed with it." Sejeong complained.

"I'm just happy you know. I thought you're mad at me because I broke up with you four years ago but seeing you now, still comfortable around me... i'm happy."

"I'm mad at you at first. I cried a lot when you broke up with me. But when figured out your reason of course I understand what you did."

"You know my reason now?"

"Yeah. My mom said it to me when I was in second year in college that's when I realized what you did is just for the better for the both of us."

THEY talked and talked until it's time for the shop to close that's why Daniel decided to walk her home.

"I had fun talking to you again, Daniel." Sejeong said when they reached her house.

"I had fun talking to you too."

Sejeong smiled.

"I have a question."

"What is it?" She asked.

"Is it okay with you if I'll court you again?"

"Well... yeah." Sejeong can't stop smiling because she know deep inside her heart.. she still loves Daniel.

•••

It's Friday. Daniel doesn't have any afternoon class on friday that's why he decided to go to Sejeong's classroom. Daniel and Sejeong are in a same course but they have a different major.

It's been a week since Daniel started courting Sejeong again and Sejeong revealed that she'll continue her 2 remaining semester in Daniel's university. They're in the same university now.

When Daniel arrived at Sejeong's room, he saw her singing in front of her class. Maybe it's their activity. Daniel thought.

"Mrs. Kim, Sejeong's suitor is here!" He heard someone said and people starting to looked at him.

"Come in." Their professor said and Daniel didn't hesitate.

He saw Sejeong's blushing when he entered the room. Now Sejeong's classmates are teasing her because of his presence. Well, it's okay with Daniel since he can saw Sejeong while blushing.

"Yah, I got distracted when you entered our classroom. I hate you!" Sejeong said when she's done with her activity. Sejeong's standing in front of him while he's still sitting.

He stand up and said "Oh, really. You hate me?" And then he came near her face. Again, Sejeong blushed because of his presence.

Sejeong covered her face and said "Yah!"

Daniel just laughed at her and asked Sejeong's professor if he can take Sejeong for a walk since she's done with her activity and agreed with him.

"Daniel, you're just walk me around our building right?" Sejeong asked. They're now in the hall way of their building.

"Of course, not. We'll go to an arcade."

Sejeong's eyes widen. "Are you serious?"

"I am serious. Let's go!"

IT's now 5PM and they're at an arcade and they're now playing Pump Fiesta. It's an arcade dancing machine.

"Yah, Daniel you're beating me." Sejeong said. Because it's true, Daniel's really winning.

"No, I'm not." said Daniel and now he's missing the steps and Sejeong's now on the lead.

"Oh my gosh!!!" Sejeong screamed in excitement "I'm winning!!! Yah, you're doing great while ago why are you not catching up the steps now?"

"It's because you're better than me." When Daniel said that to her, he saw Sejeong's beautiful smile and not to mention, she's blushing again.

After their battle, Sejeong's the winner.

"I can't believe you did that just for me to win." Sejeong said while they're walking towards the toys booth.

"Nah, you're really the winner."

"I'm not, it's you."

"No. It's you."

"Why me?"

"It's because you stole my heart again and again... well that makes you the winner of my heart." Daniel said while looking at her and again, Sejeong's blushing.

"Yah. Don't say anything like that." Sejeong's embarrassed and covered her face because she knew she's blushing again.

"You're really cute when you're blushing." said Daniel and patted Sejeong's head.

•••

TWO WEEKS have passed and Daniel's worreid because Sejeong's not responding to any of his texts. He also asked Sejeong's professor is she's attending her class and said no. He's worried that Sejeong's ignoring him because of what he did three weeks ago. He's always with Sejeong and he'a afraid Sejeong got sick with him and starts to ignore him.

"Do you know where Sejeong is?" Daniel asked Seongwoo that afternoon. He know that Seongwoo and Sejeong are close friends too so he didn't hesitate to ask Seongwoo.

"She's at the hospital." Seongwoo answered and was shocked because of what he said.

"What?" Daniel asked. He wanted to make sure that he heard it right.

"Nothing." said Seongwoo while looking at the ground.

"Yah, don't lie to me."

Seongwoo still decides not to talk but Daniel kept on asking him many things and Seongwoo started to get sick with it.

"Okay. She's in the hospital because of pneumonia. She told me not to tell it to you but I think you deserve to know her condition right now." Seongwoo said and gave him the address of the hospital. Immediately Daniel went to the hospital.

Now, he's scared. He doesn't like hospitals that much and now he's more scared because Sejeong's there. Sejeong's sick and he's not even there to tale care of her...

He did everything that he can to arrive the hospital as fast as he can.

WHEN he's now at the hospital hr went to the nurse station and asked for Sejeong's room. The nurse said she's in room 101 and he went there.

When he opened the door he saw Sejeong's watching their old video in the television. Back then they used to vlog theirselves everytime they are together. And he's happy because Sejeong still have those video tapes that he gave her.

"Yah. Kim Sejeong, why didn't you tell me you're in the hospital?" Daniel uttered and he saw how shocked Sejeong is when she saw him.

"Why are you here?" Sejeong said and covered her face. "I don't look good. You shouldn't be here."

Daniel walks toward her and hold her hand "I'm worried, Sejeong. Why didn't you tell me you're sick? I'm really worried about you."

"I just don't want you to be worried about my condition.

"Aigoo ~ you should've told it to me so that I can take care of you."

"You don't have to. My mom's here every night so it's okay."

"Still, you should've told it to me so that I can visit you everyday."

After their small talk, they watched their old videos together and they can't stop laughing at theirselves.

8PM, the doctor checked Sejeong's condition and said that she can go out of the hospital tomorrow since her condition is better now.

Daniel decided to stay there for the night so that he can take care of Sejeong even though she'll be out tomorrow. He waited Sejeong to fall asleep before he sleep.

"You made me worried, Sejeong. I'm just glad that you're okay now." He said while holding Sejeong's hand.

When Sejeong's asleep, Daniel kissed her forehead and said "I hope we can be together again, Sejeong. I'll do everything to be your best boyfriend ever." Daniel laughed. He knew Sejeong's asleep but what's important about him right now is to express what he feel.

"I know I'm your first boyfriend, right? But didn't you have a boyfriend when we broke up? If you didn't have any boyfriend when we broke up four years ago, I hope I can be your second boyfriend." Daniel laughed again because of his cheekiness "But I'm serious tho. I hope you'll say yes again when I asked you to be my girlfriend."

He stayed silent for awhile and then he starts to talk again.

"Sejeong, can I be your boyfriend again?" He whispered

"Aigoo ~ I shouldn't whispered like that." And said while slightly laughing at himself

"Sejeong, can you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

Daniel's shocked when he saw Sejeong looking at him. "I heard all of what you said, Daniel." At that moment Daniel blushed.

"You're cute when you're blushing, Daniel" Sejeong said while imitating Daniel's voice. He smiled.

"So, you're my girlfriend again?"

"Yeah."

\--

 


	3. III. Yoojung x Samuel

**Blush**  
Yoojung x Samuel

The feels.

Samuel's on his way to their training center when he remembers what he did in Produce 101 Season 2's Episode 5. He's literally fanboying over Yoojung because he really know Yoojung is a great dancer and singer. He remember all of his fanboying moment, he can't even compose a sentence because he's blushing.

"Samuel's here!" Daehwi screamed when he saw him entering their training room.

The A level boys immediately walk towards him and put a handkerchief in his eyes.

"What's happening? Why are ya'll putting a handkerchief and escorting me..." Samuel's confused. He doesn't know why the A level boys did that to him but what can he do? He just followed them, he's not scared because the A level boys are guiding him on where he's supposed to go.

"Okay. Stop." He heard Daehwi said. "Remove the handkerchief now."

Samuel did what Daehwi told him to do and the first thing he saw is Yoojung...

He widen his eyes if he's really seeing the real Yoojung and he's right it's really Yoojung right in front of him.

"Oh my god." Samuel said and tried to close his eyes.

"Aigoo ~ you're so cute." Yoojung commented by his actions.

Samuel tried to run away but the A level trainees pushed him back right in front of Yoojung "Oh my god why is this happening."

"Talk to her, why aren't you talking to her." Daniel said while laughing because Samuel's really blushing, he can't even hide it.

"I'm embarrassed. All of you are looking at us as if we did something wrong." Samuel said.

"Oh, you guys want to be alone?" Woojin teased.

The boys laughed and Samuel's face got more redder and Yoojung's just smiling because she finds him so cute.

Even though it's been so awkward since Woojin teased Samuel and Yoojung, still the boys decided to leave them alone for them to talk to each other.

Samuel's still standing while Yoojung's now sitting in a couch that's why Yoojung told him to sit down beside her for them to talk easily.

"So, how are you?" Yoojung asked him. It's easily to know if Samuel's okay at that moment... Samuel's shaking because of nervousness?

"I'm fine. I'm just.. nervous." he answered while shaking his head. He knew he was just nervous because Yoojung's too close to him. For Pete's sake, Yoojung's her crush that's why.

"Aigoo ~ you don't have to be nervous around me. It's okay. I'll not bite you." She joked and Samuel laughed at her joke. It seems that he just need that one joke for him to be comfortable at that moment.

"Uhh. Yoojung?" Samuel suddenly called her while scratching his head "Who planned this though?" He's really curious who planned it... the handkerchief thing...

Yoojung laughed when Samuel asked it "Daehwi. He told me to stay here because they want me to talk to someone so I stayed." This time it's now Yoojung who shake her head "So it was you."

Samuel can't hide his smile when he heard what Yoojung said. Even though Samuel want to stop smiling, well he can't. Maybe he's just lucky that he's talking to Yoojung because he knew she's so busy because she have a lot of schedule as an idol.

"Aigoo ~ that boy. I told him not to tell anyone that I want to talk to you." Samuel said while grinning. "Daehwi will be a dead meat later" he joked.

"But why?"

Samuel looked at Yoojung and do some aegyo which he's really good at it "I'm shy." he said

Yoojung giggled. "Your aegyo's killing me" she said while acting like she's really dying because of Samuel's aegyo.

"You're such a joker, Yoojung."

"Not really, it's just my humor I guess."

They talked and talked. 2 hours have passed and they talked about many things. Yoojung's career, her pd101 days and a lot more but since it's time for Samuel to practice Yoojung still decided to stay to look to the trainees' practice.

YOOJUNG's smiling all throughout the trainees' practice since she can remember he experience in PD101 through the boys and she's having that nostalgia feels.

"Oh my gosh, ya'll did a good job in your practice." Yoojung finally said once the trainees gathered at the hall of the dorm. The trainees invited Yoojung to check the boys' dorm.

"Thank you." said Hyeongseop. All of the boys are still starstruck by Yoojung but they're doing their best to be casual to their sunbae.

The boys are touring Yoojung in the dorm when suddenly they heard a voice inside one room.

"Oh my god!" said someone and the trainees laughed because they knew who is it.

Yoojung laughed too before they knocked the door and Samuel immediately opened it.

"Ya--, Oh? Yoojung? You're still here?" He's shocked because he doesn't know that Yoojung stayed even after their practice because left their practice room and immediately go to their room to rest for a while.

Yoojung nodded and smiled "The boys told me to stay for a while."

And then the boys started to tease them again.

"Aigooo ~ they're so cute right?" said Daehwi and some of the trainees agreed.

"Kyaaah. Sooo cute!" Jung jung said while hugging himself and the other trainees laughed.

Samuel's embarrassed because he knew what he and Yoojung said isnt that sweet and cute but the boys are just teasing them because they knew Samuel likes her.

"Aigoo ~ don't mind them." Samuel said to Yoojung "They just love to tease me. You know... uhmm... what happened in...episode 5" he said while grinning and he's kinda embarrassed to say it in front of Yoojung

She nodded again "I don't mind. It's really fine with me"

"Woaaaah!! Because of what Yoojung said the boys started to tease them nonstop. Some of the trainees are even blushing because of what Yoojung said to Samuel.

This time Samuel nodded and smiled at Yoojung. He's really nervous. He doesn't know if his smile is ok or if it looks like he's struggling from something... maybe that's just what you call 'you're nervous because of your crush'?

•••

It's Thursday and Samuel decided to go out with his friends and just have fun. It's been a hard month for him, being in the survival show, practicing, training... it's hard for him but he know all of it will be worth it that's why he's doing his very best at the show. And now that he have some free time, he wants to chill just for one day.

They're walking in one city in Seoul to go to their favorite coffee shop. They really love to go to a coffee shop often when they're together. Well sometimes they're at a mall, playing arcade games, and sometimes they're just playing basketball too. Typically chillin' with friends.

It's 5pm when they arrived at the coffee shop, they ordered their 'as usual' menu in that shop. Espresso and a cake of course.

"Man, you're great in the show." said one of Samuel's friend.

"Thanks man." said Samuel and then the sip some of his espresso.

His friends continued sharing what recently happened to them when all of them are not together when one of Samuel's friend saw someone he know.

"Oh, isn't that Yoojung?" he said while pointing at the entrance of the coffee shop. Samuel turned his head and saw Yoojung entering the coffee shop.

"Ohh, it seems like it's your fate to be with her this day." one of this friend teased him.

"It's like destiny" and then they laughed.

He was blushing.

"Go ahead and tell her to seat with us."

Samuel nodded.

As he was walking towards her, he felt that his heart beat is thumping two times faster than his normal heart beat.

"Aigoo ~ what's wrong with me" he said to himself.

He breathe in and then talked to Yoojung when he finally reached her.

"Hi." he said

"Oh, Samuel! I didn't know you're here. Hi." she said and smiled at him.

"Did you just take your order?" he asked and she nodded "We have an extra chair in our table. Wanna join us?" he added while pointing their table. Yoojung's not sure about that idea at first so Samuel said "they're my friends no need to worry."

"Ah, okay. As long as you're there. It's fine with me." said Yoojung and he really felt that he's really blushing. "Aigoo ~ Sam, you're so cute. Come on. I think they're waiting for us." she said while slightly laughing.

"Oh, I'll just hold your tray. Go ahead." She nodded and Samuel immediately get Yoojung's tray and escorted her to their table.

When they reached their table all of his friends are teasing them.

"Aigoo ~ stop it." He said when he finally seated. His friends just laughed at him and then they stay silent "Ah, Yoojung. They're my friends."

Yoojung smiled at them and said 'Nice to meet all of you."

After their small chitchat they just ate their cake and drink their espresso and then they separate ways except for Samuel and Yoojung.

"Wanna go to a park?" Samuel asked.

Luckily, it's also Yoojung's free time after having a hectic schedule that's why Yoojung didn't think twice and just said yes to Samuel's offer.

"You know some paparazzi might take a photo of us together." Yoojung jokes but she really know it's possible since some of the reporters really want drama even though there's really none.

"I don't mind. It's okay with me." Samuel said cheerfully that made Yoojung blushed.

"Yahh!" she said and hit Samuel's arm "It's really okay with you?"

"Of course." he said while laughing because right now it's the first time he saw Yoojung's blushing because of him.

"Samuel!!!" Yoojung continued hitting his arm and Samuel's just laughing.

"You're really cute when you're blushing." He finally said what he's been thinking since then.

Yoojung's embarrassed because she knew she's really blushing. To tease her more, Samuel slightly pinched her cheeks and then he runaway from her.

She's shocked and her face got more red because of what Samuel did "Yaaah! Samuel!" Yoojung chased him while laughing.

WHEN they reached the park both of them looked for a swing. Samuel was about to sit on one but he just told Yoojung to sit on it.

"I'll just stand in front of you." he said.

"I didn't know this free day would be this great." she said while smiling "Thank you for accommodating me throughout the day."

"No. Thank you. You've been so nice to me even though you know that I like you." Samuel's shocked when he said that. He didn't expect that he'll say that straight to Yoojung.

"You're so cute, Samuel. I'm happy that you like me." Yoojung finally stand up at the swing and faced Samuel.

"Ya, don't look at me like that. My heart might not handle it." Samuel joked but it's really true.

"Then, don't also look at me as if I'm the most beautiful girl in the world you ever see. I can see it in your eyes, Samuel. You really like me." It's now or never for the both of them.

"But how can I do that when you're really the most beautiful girl I ever saw in my entire life?"

Yoojung chuckled "You're sooo cheesy, Samuel. I can't handle it anymore."

He laughs.

"Is there even a chance for you to like me back?"

Yoojung smiled at him "After I show I'll tell you my answer."

Samuel's confused. Show? Is she talking about Produce 101? "Show..." he muffled.

"Produce 101 Season 2."

He nodded and said "Okay, I'll wait. Now, I'll walk you to your dorm. Is it okay with you?" Samuel asked.

"Of course, it's really okay with me."

That day is the most memorable day for Samuel knowing that he spend almost 7 hours with Yoojung. He feels like he got to know her more. He's happy for this one day free time that he got.

•••

D-DAY.

It's the last episode of Produce 101. All of the remaining 22 trainees are nervous because it's the moment of truth for them.

Only 11 trainees will debut while the remaining 11 trainees will be eliminated. Samuel doesn't want to be eliminated, he's sure that all of the boys doesn't want to.

It's almost 12am and BoA's now announcing the top 3 trainees left to be in the group.

He heard BoA called Daehwi. He said how Daehwi was happy to be part of the group. Now, he's looking down. He don't know what will be his fate. Will be debut or not?

He's praying and hoping that he'll also be part of the group...

Now only two people left... BoA just announced Park Jihoon. He's now part of the group. Now he was more nervous than before. One more left.

One more member to filled the 11 final seats.

Is it him?

He was praying and hoping that it was him.

When he decided to lift his face up he was curious why the trainees are looking and waiting for him.

He was confused.

What happened?

He spaced out for a while and then all of them are looking at him as if he did something wrong.

"Samuel, stand up! You're the last one to be called. You're part of the group!" one of the trainee told him.

"Oh my god." He said while looking around and he saw the screen, it says it's really him.

BoA interviewed him and he leave a short message for those who continuously voting for him until the end of the show and he also thanked his mom and family and even all of his friends and his fellow trainees.

He made it.

He'll debut in a group.

WHEN the boys are in the backstage he saw his phone ringing and he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Congrats, Samuel." It's Yoojung's voice.

"Thank you so much." he said happily.

"It's a "YES""

Samuel eyes widen. He didn't know that his crush will like him.

\---

 


	4. IV. Sejeong x Sungwoon

**Special Emcee**  
Sejeong x Sungwoon

Should I do it?

Sejeong asked herself once more. Their manager told her that she'll be one of the special mc for Produce 101 Season 2. She want to say no but she can't.

"Doyeon, I really can't do it." she said while slowly tearing up.

"I know it's hard for you, Sejeong. But we need to do it." Doyeon said while comforting her.

Sejeong thinks she can't do it because she'll just be distracted by her ex-boyfriend that happens to be one of the contestant of the survival show.

She still can't face him because she's still hurt. She can still remember what her ex boyfriend told her when they broke up.

"Sejeong, this is the best for us." Sungwoon said while wipping Sejeong's tears. He's sad that they need to break up but he know it's just for the best.

"No, Sungwoon. This is not the best for the both of us. We have the same dream to be an idol but we don't need to break up." She's still crying and Sungwoon can't do anything that's why he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Sejeong. But don't you think our relationship will just be a hindrance in achieving our dream to be an idol?"

"Our relationship is never a hindrance, Sungwoon. It's never a hindrance..." and again. She's still crying that's why Sungwoon decided to just comfort her and not talk about their break up.

After that day, Sungwoon just texted her "I'm sorry. Good bye, Sejeong."

It's been 5 years actually but for Sejeong it feels like it's only yesterday.

"Doyeon, I really can't face him yet."

Doyeon flicked Sejeong's forehead "Yah, wake up, Sejeong! It's been 5 years right? You need to face him now."

"I can't." Sejeong insisted.

"You need to"

"I don't want to." Sejeong said.

"You're just running away from him"

"He's the first one who runaway." Sejeong said while rolling her eyes.

"Still, be matured enough to face him, Sejeong"

In the middle of their chitchat, Sejeong's manager told Doyeon to go outside first because he need to talk to Sejeong.

"I really can't do it." She immediately said.

"Sejeong, you need to do it." her manager is so kind enough not to be mad at her because he know about Sejeong's ex boyfriend; Ha Sungwoon.

"But I can't. I really can't face him now." she said and looked down. She really want to be a special MC, yes but the hindrance is that she know she'll be distracted once she saw Sungwoon. She know herself... She'll cry...

"Sejeong, be professional enough to do your job." said her manager. It hits her so damn much because she know she should be professional, yes because it's her job but... The hindrance.. She's afraid something bad will happen during the recording if she'll see Sungwoo.

"But..."

"Don't let your personal feelings interfere with your work, Sejeong." once again, she's guilty but she nodded.

"I'll try to do my best, manager-nim" she said while looking down. She's so guilty because it's not that everyday she'll be a guest MC for a show and now that she'll be a guest MC, she's acting like this.

"I hope, Sejeong." her manager manage to pat her head because her manager know what she've been through all these years. "By the way, Sungwoon's coming here."

Her eyes widen. What the hell? She thought. She's not freakin' ready to see her ex boyfriend, at least not now, tomorrow will be fine tho, she thinks.

She's really freakin' out deep inside her but she don't want to complain anymore to her manager... but she can't control her feelings at that very moment that's why she suddenly stood up from her seat and talk to her manager again.

"No, please. Manager-nim, not now..." she pleaded. This is not the right time. She really can't do it. She thinks she'll cry in front of him if they'll talk today.

"If not now, then when?" her manager suddenly asked her. She looked down again. When? She doesn't even know when if not today.

"I-I don't know..."

"So, talk to him later. This is the only time you have, Sejeong. The recording will be in three days and you're busy in the next two days so this is your only time to talk to him personally." said her manager. Okay she gave up. It's an order from her manager and she need to follow it. No more excuses, no more complains. It's freakin' now or never.

"Okay. I'll wait for him." she said and seated again on her seat. "Sorry for causing trouble, manager-nim" Sejeong added.

"It's okay. I understand, Sejeong. Wait for him, he'll arrive any minute now." and then she was left alone at the office of her manager.

She caused soooo many trouble just because of the news; she'll be the guest MC for Produce 101 Season 2. First, it affected the IOI members because they missed one of their shows because Sejeong's sulking about the news. Second, she doesn't have any appetite she missed two meals that caused her fans to be worried because she almost fainted at one of their fansigns. And now, her manager's having a hard time because of her and even called Sungwoon to talk to her.

She sighed. She caused sooo many troubles in one day. Sejeong's guilty but she thinks it's pretty much normal knowing that he left her hanging when Sungwoon broke up with her.

_Why did he broke up with me suddenly? Why did he just texted me "good bye" and didn't contact me afterwards? Why did he choose to break my heart rather than heal it?_

She sighed again. She have so many questions in mind that Sungwoon did not tell her 5 years ago. And she's hoping that right now, she'll get some answers.. well it should be a believable excuse.

She waited for like ten minutes thinking of what will she say when he's already right in front of her. What would be her reaction when Sungwoon's already there... Will she cry? She don't know. But one thing she's sure about it that she's nervous. And that freakin' nervousness she's feeling right now is killing her.

"Where is he? My god. I can't wait any longer." she said to herself. She thinks that if she waited another ten minutes she'll start to have a nervous breakdown of something like an anxiety attack.

At that moment she just want to talk so Sungwoon to get it over with. She so tired of thinking why Sungwoon just left her, she want some answers. She want to know it now. Even though her nervousness is killing her, she's just excited... She doesn't know but she actually is.

She sighed and stood up to get some a glass and a water from the water dispenser when she heard someone knocked and opened the door. "oh my god," she said because she was so shocked and then she turned around and saw Sungwoon.

He just stared at her while her? Sejeong's heartbeat is beating so fast, she don't know what to do, is she having a heart disease or what?

"Uhh, hi?" she said and then smiled at him.

Sungwoon smiled at her when she greeted him and she's shocked when Sungwoon suddenly hugged him. She want to move back but she can't. She's just stuck in her position... and Sungwoon's hugging her.

"I'm sorry, Sejeong." she felt Sungwoon's sincerity in his voice. After so many years it's the first time Sungwoon's that close to her. She can feel Sungwoon's heartbeat, it's the same as hers it's beating two times than it's original heartbeat.

They're just in that position in a long time when Sungwoon patted her head. That's when she started to cry. "Hey, don't cry." he told her and then Sungwoon pulled her away and hold her arms. He also tried to wipe her tears. "Sejeong, please don't cry."

But even though Sungwoon's have been telling her to stop crying, her tears just can't stop flowing from her eyes. "I can't stop my tears, it just keeps on flowing from my eyes." she said and smiled.

Sungwoon nodded "Okay. I'll just wait for your tears to settle down." he joked that's why Sejeong laughed a bit.  
  
  


WHEN SEJEONG'S already fine now. They started talking to each other. A serious one.

"How are you, Sejeong?" finally Sungwoon asked her.

"I'm not okay. I've been crying for like fifteen minutes, do I look like I'm okay?" she said jokingly to Sungwoon.

Actually she didn't expect to be that comfortable enough to be with Sungwoon. At first she thought she'll be mad at him but no, she missed him so much. But of course, she still have so many questions in mind that she want Sungwoon to asnwer.

"I'm sorry, Sejeong. I made you cry again." he sighed "I'm such a jerk." he looked down while saying it to her because he was so guilty of his actions.

"You really are, Sungwoon. You just left me hanging. I'm confused why you left me. Why didn't you told me you're leaving me? It's been five years..."

Sungwoon remained silent. Sejeong can see that he's really guilty to the point that he can't stare at her eyes. He's looking down and sweating a lot.

"Please explain yourself for once. I need to know your explanation. I deserve an answer." she said while looking intently at Sungwoon.

She sighed.

"It's an order," finally Sungwoon said. She's waiting for the next word he'll utter. She's listening very careful so that she'll not missed anything Sungwoon will say. "In the contract that I signed, they told me that I should't have any..."

Sungwoon didn't continue what he was about to say because Sejeong's crying again. He tried to walk towards her but she stepped backwards. "That's why you broke up with me and just left me hanging. I guess you didn't really love me in the first place that's why you just let go of me easily. Now I get it." Sejeong said while smirking. She was about to stood up when Sungwoon stopped her.

"Sejeong, no. Believe me when I say I love you, I really do, okay? I didn't leave you because I didn't love you. It's an order that I cannot say no. It's a rule. I know your manager said to you that also 'you shouldn't have a boyfriend too while you're a trainee' right? Or anything that will affect your career," Sungwoon wipe her tears and held her hand "Sejeong, we're just in the same situation five years ago." He smiled "but look what happened to us? We're an idol now, even though I'm part of Produce 101 Season 2, I can say that it's worth the wait... now that you're in front of me right now."

Now, Sejeong looked at Sungwoon's eyes. She can see Sungwoon's sincerity. She smiled a little bit while Sungwoon's caressing her cheeks.

"I hate you. Why are you making my heart flutter now?! I should be mad at you!" She's hitting Sungwoon's chest while smiling.

"I broke your heart before, well at least I should heal your broken heart now, right?" he said and then kissed her forehead "I hope you're fine now. Did O answer your questions now?" Sejeong nodded. "Well then, Fighting! Be the best Special MC on the recording okay? I'll cheer for you."

Sejeong laughed "Yah! I should be the one cheering for you right? I mean, you're the contestant..."

Sungwoon shook his head "Nah, I just want to see you happy at the recording then it's fine with me."

She make face that made Sungwoon laugh "Aigoo ~ this boi. Stop saying some flowery words will you?"

"Nope. I don't want to," he said while pinching her nose "I miss you so much, Sejeong."

•••

D-DAY

IT'S BEEN 3 days and she can't believe that it's the moment of truth.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed a little bit while she's at her dressing room.

"Yaaah. Stop it." Doyeon said. Doyeon's her partner, she's also a special mc in the show.

"I'm just nervous but you know I'm happy."

Doyeon smiled "I'm happy that you are. It's really good that you and Sungwoon are in good terms now."

"Yeah! We're actually texting each other again whenever we have our free time." Sejeong smiled happily.

"Ohh.. that's good! I'm happy for you!" said Doyeon while hugging her.

AFTER 5 MINUTES the directer called them, it's their cue to go on the special room. They're interviewing trainees first and then after it they'll have a separate recording.

Sejeong and Doyeon interviewed a lot of trainees but now it's time for them to interview Sungwoon.

"Ha Sungwoon." said Doyeon and she smiled at Sejeong. Sungwoon saw it and also smiled at Sejeong.

"We have some couple of questions for you... first, what's your ideal girl?" Sejeong's the one who asked it. She's quite nervous but the recording must go on.

"A girl like you, Sejeong, is my ideal girl." When Sungwoon said it, Doyeon squealed and some of the staffs are actually blushing for Sejeong "I mean, you're talanted and pretty. You have it all. So yeah, a talented and pretty girl is my ideal type."

They nodded.

•••

The next recording for the day is a singing battle wherein the trainees need to say "Do Re Mi Fa Sol La Ti Do" in low pitch to high pitch, the trainee who'll hit the higher pitch will be the winner for the singing battle.

"Today, it's gonna be a singing battle." Doyeon and Sejeong's explained the mechanics of the battle and then they're the ones who'll pick the trainees who'll compete with each other.

"Sungwoon" said Sejeong. He's the first trainee that she picked. She saw the trainees are teasing Sungwoon that's why she blushed.

"Jaehwan" said Doyeon. They're the ones who'll fight for the battle.

And then, the recording goes on. They've been recording for five hours. They started recording at 5 in the afternoon and finished at 10 in the evening. It's quite tiring but it's also fun.

"Sejeong, Sungwoon's waiting for you at your dressing room." said Taehyun.

"Oh, really? Okay." she said and went to her dressing room immediately.

"Oh, there you are." said Sungwoon when she got inside the dressing room.

"Yeah. I'm still alive."

Sungwoon laughed a bit "You did well, Sejeong."

"Yah, don't flatter me. I'm not really a good emcee though" she said.

"For me, you're the best emcee." Sungwoon said and then he kissed her forehead.

 


	5. V. Mina x Daniel

**Panda**  
Mina x Daniel

She's cute.

That's the first thing Daniel uttered when she saw Mina. Daniel doesn't know who Mina is but luckily, his friend Sejeong know Mina.

"Aigoo ~ don't tell me you're attracted to her?" asked Sejeong. Daniel invited Sejeong to come with him at the mall because he just want to chill but he didn't expect that Sejeong invited Mina to be with them also.

Right now they're at a fast food chain and Mina's ordering food that's why Sejeong and Daniel had a chance to talk about her.

"Is it a bad thing if I am?" Daniel asked Sejeong while smiling a little bit. It's true, Daniel likes Mina. Actually he's attracted to a cute person or any cute things shall we say.

"Just be extra careful of what you say to Mina, she can be hurt easily." She's kinda sensitive." Sejeong said. Mina is like a little sister to her so she really wanted to protect her even though she know Daniel's a good guy.

"Got it." Daniel said and then exactly Mina arrived at their table.

"I'll help you with that tray." said Daniel the moment Mina arrived and she just smiled at him and agreed with it.

"Thank you, Daniel." Mina uttered and then she blushed while sitting at her seat.

"Aigoo ~ Mina, you're being obvious." Sejeong teased her and Mina's face got redder when Sejeong teased her.

Daniel laughed a bit and said "You're so cute, Mina."

At that point Mina can't say anything. Daniel's actually her crush that's why she told Sejeong that she wanted to be with them.

After they ate their lunch, they passed by an ice cream shop and suddenly Mina wants to eat one.

"Sejeong, please buy me an ice cream. Please ~~~" Mina said while doing an aegyo. She's trying her best to be cute to Sejeong so that she'll buy her an ice cream.

"Ask Daniel to buy you one." Sejeong said and Mina felt her face suddenly blushed. Whenever she heard Daniel's name she's blushing that's why she covered her face.

But since Mina really want that ice cream she faced Daniel and said "Oppa, can you please buy me one ice cream? Please~~" Mina said it with all her might and all her strength. Doing an aegyo is her thing so she's hoping that it will work to Daniel.

Daniel cupped her cheek and smiled at her "Okay. Come here. What flavor do you like?"

Mina was shocked when Daniel cupped her face that's why she froze and don't know what to do in that very moment.

"Hey, Mina. Daniel's waiting for you." she heard someone uttered but it feels like she's in cloud nine. After a minute she's shocked when someone just hold her hand.

"Mina, what flavor do you like?" it sounds like Daniel. So, Mina turned to her right side and she saw Daniel looking at her, actually smiling and he's holding her hand?!

"Oh my god." she whispered.

"I'll just take strawberry flavor." said Daniel to the cashier. Actually she won't mind even if she really likes the cookies and cream one but as long as Daniel gave it to her then strawberry is fine.

"Here." Daniel said and gave her the ice cream.

"Thank you." she said and she really felt her face blushed.

•••

It's now Friday and it's time for their Physical Education class. Mina's at their school garden, she's sitting in a bench reading a romance novel. It's one of her hobby, reading romantic books makes her heart flutter and it makes her wanna have a special someone who'll take care of her. She sighed, who could it be that special someone? In the middle of her reading she heard someone talking.

"A romantic book?! Interesting." the voice is very familiar to her, she felt her heart beat is beating two times fast than it's normal heart beat. She look at her left side and saw Daniel looking at her.

"Yah! Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked Daniel but he remained silent and continued looking at her. She got so distracted by his stares but she need to act like she's okay with it but since she was too nervous she suddenly dropped the book she's reading.

"Got it," said Daniel. She was about to say 'thank you' to Daniel when suddenly he run holding her book "Want it? Come on, catch me if you can!" Daniel said. He's teasing her.

Mina have no choice but to chase Daniel because she really need to finish that book, she's actually 3 pages away before the last chapter, so she really run fast to catch him but suddenly Mina didn't saw that there's a small rock in front of her that's why she tripped.

"Ouch ~~" she said while crouching. Her knees and ankle hurt, she can't stand up because she feel like she's just gonna fall down again. Mina's easing the pain she's feeling. She was about to get her phone in her pocket when suddenly someone carried her.

"Daniel?!" Mina wahe saw Daniel carrying her. Suddenly she got conscious with her weight. "Noo ~ Don't carry me I'm so heavy." she said and hid her face in her hands. Mina felt like her face is really blushing. She felt uncomfortable that's why she wobbly a little bit to release the stress she's feeling.

"Yah, don't wobble. You might fall." Daniel warned her, fortunately Mina stop wobbling and she just hold onto Daniel's shoulder and she rested her head in his chest.

"Next time be careful," she's shocked when Daniel told her that.  _Is he concerned_? She thought. Mina felt her face is blushing again "Aigoo ~ I told you to be careful, why are you blushing?" Daniel added while smiling at her. Because she was too embarrassed a little bit, Mina hid her face in her hands.

WHEN THEY ARRIVED at the clinic, Daniel immediately put Mina down at the bed. Fortunately, there's nurse that can give Mina first aid because that's what she really needs.

"Sir, your girlfriend have a sprain and she have a little wound in her knees. She can rest here for a while. You can look after her also." the nurse said to Daniel. Mina was shocked when the nurse addressed her as Daniel's boyfriend.

She's blushing... again.

Daniel smiled "Okay. Thank you."

He didn't take back what the nurse said? She was expecting Daniel will correct their school nurse but he didn't.

 _How sweet._  She thought.

"You're welcome," said the nurse while arranging the medical things (first aid kit) she used in cleaning Mina's wounds and also the bandage that she used in Mina's sprained ankle. "By the way, you look so cute together."

Right after the nurse went out of the room, Mina scolded Daniel for a while.

"Yah! Why didn't you told her I'm not your girlfriend?"

"'Cause, you are my girlfriend." Daniel said cheekily.

For the nth time, Mina felt her face is blushing.

•••

IT'S BEEN ONE WEEK since Mina last saw Daniel. She can't see him in their school. Mina felt her day isn't complete if she haven't saw him... it's been one week. Where is he?

Somehow she is sad. Why did he became so sweet to me and then suddenly he will just left me hanging?

Mina really likes Daniel because he is so gentleman.

There's this time that Daniel walked her hime because she's just walking hime by herself. She doesn't want to overreact but on that day Mina really thought Daniel waited for her. She felt really safe whenever Daniel's beside her. Everything he's with her, she felt his sincerity in his voice and also in his actions.

There's also one time that Daniel asked her out. She don't want to think that Daniel likes her but that's what she can feel.

Daniel also got her number and they've been texting each other everyday.

And now,  _where is he? Where did he go? Suddenly he will just leave me hanging? Why tho_? There's a lot of questions in her mind but she choose not to think about it because she'll just stressed her out.

On that day, she went to a mall. Sejeong told Mina to fetch her at a restaurant there that's why she went to the mall. But before she went to the restaurant where Sejeong is, she went to a toy shop.

"Aigoo ~ this is cute!" Mina said while looking at the panda stuff toy.

She was about to get the stuff toy when someone attempt to grab the panda stuff toy also.

She looked at the one who tried to grab it and it's Daniel "Oh, Daniel?"

He smiled "You want that?"

She hesitated at first and because of her nervousness Mina said "Ah.. no. You can have it if you want to." And then she handled the stuff toy to Daniel.

He laughed "I asked you if you like it?"

She don't know what to say. Mina was shocked when Daniel grab her hand and the stuff toy. They went to the cashier and Daniel paid for the stuff toy.

"Here." Daniel said while giving her the paper bag wherein the panda stuff toy is in there. "You want it right?" He smiled at her and still, Daniel's holding her hand.

She was still stunned because of what Daniel did.

"Okay. I'll just hold this paper bag first." Daniel said and then they went out of the store.

Daniel's still holding her hand and they are walking together.

"I'm sorry for not replying to your text messages. I'm just finding a right time to ask you something."

Mina can feel her heartbeat beating so fast.

She was freakin' nervous.

"You know you're actually cute when you're nervous."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Daniel said while grinning.

Mina stayed quiet for a while.

"Mina?"

"Yes?"

"Can you be my girlfriend?"

She blushed and nodded right away.

"You're so cute!!!" Daniel said while pinching her cheeks.

 


	6. VI. Taeha x Taedong

**Sunny Day**  
Taeha x Taedong

It's sunny.

One sunny day, Taedong decided to go to the park to chill and relax. Their final examination just ended and he thought today is the perfect timing for him to chill a little bit.

He's in college and being a college student is hard for him. He needs to balance his studies and also his trainings. But it's a good thing that his trainings is only three times a week which is Friday, Saturday and Sunday. Nevertheless of his trainings during weekends he still manage to review for his final examination.

So, right now that he's done with his final examination, he thought he deserve to chill a little bit before he go back in to training.

"I'm happy our final examination is now over. It's time to chill." He said while roaming around the park. Taedong was looking for a vending machine to buy some drink when suddenly he saw someone fainted.

He look around to see if there's someone people that could help her but he's the only one who was there at that moment.

It's just him and that girl who fainted.

He immediately run to the girl who fainted. He was nervous at first and he doesn't know what to do.

He breathe in. Breathe out.

When he's quite okay he pulled out his phone from his pocket and called the ambulance. He doesn't like things like this to happen but since he also don't want the girl to die, he called the ambulance.

He's not a freakin' doctor but he remembered that he need to check one person's circulation (breathing, coughing or movement) if ever things like this happened. So he did.

He CPR the girl. He also loosen the belt of the girl because he remembered he need to do that also if things like this happened. He kept on doing the CPR but nothing has ever happened to the girl, she's not responding and still can't breathe.

But Taedong didn't loose hope. He continued the CPR movement to the girl and fortunately she begin to respond and starts to breathe. Luckily the ambulance is there and even though the girl has comeback to her senses, they still need to check her up.

He was about to leave when someone talked to him "Uh, sir. Please come with us." It's one of the medical assistant.

"But, I don't know her..." he said.

"It's okay sir, just please come." the medical assistant said and told him to sit beside the stretcher.

He doesn't know who the girl is so it's quite awkward for him to look at the girl after what happen because of what he did.

He closed his eyes and sighed "Can't believe this is happening" he whispered. He's not used to this kind of situation tho.

WHEN they're at the hospital the doctor immediately assisted the girl, he checked her breathing and something more to check if she is really okay. Taedong's just watching the doctor and waiting for the doctor on what he'll say.

"Luckily, you're fine. It's good that someone did the CPR," the doctor started and at some point he looked at Taedong "I believe you're the one who did it, right?"

He was shocked when the doctor suddenly asked him that but since it's true he nodded and said "Well, yeah..."

"Good. Because if you didn't do it maybe something bad might happen to her." The doctor continued. After talking to them, he left them alone.

Awkward silence.

"Uhh. Thanks." The girl suddenly said.

"Welcome." Taedong replied "I think you're fine now tho. I will leave now..." he added but the girl stopped him.

"Uhh, wait. Is it okay if you'll walk me home?" Taedong don't know if he'll agree with her or not. "I'm sorry. I know we don't know each other but I'm afraid something bad might happen again to me and no one will be there to check if I'm fine... but since you're here. Is it okay?"

Taedong remained silent. Should he agree with her?

"Sure." Taedong said at some time and then assisted her from the stretcher.

They didn't pay something from the hospital since the girl is already fine when they arrived. Luckily, it's okay with the doctor that they didn't pay for the consultation he did with the girl.

Taedong and the girl are waiting for a taxi since the hospital is quite far from the girl's house.

"I'm Taeha by the way." said the girl and she stretcher her hand towards Taedong.

"Taedong." He said and then accepted Taeha's hand.

They're still waiting for a taxi so it's really awkward for them since they just introduced theirselves to each other and they don't know what to talk about.

It's really sunny on that day that's why Taedong use his umbrella to protect Taeha from the heat of the sun. Yes, it might be awkward for Taedong and Taeha but of course he want Taeha to be in a comfortable situation around him.

"Ohh, thanks Taedong. What a sweet gesture." Taeha said while smiling like an idiot when Taedong did that simple gesture.

Five minute has passed and they're happy because a taxi has arrived. Taeha told the driver their destination.

Taedong noticed from the start that Taeha might be his junior at their university because of her uniform, but he wants to confirm it. "I believe you're a junior in our university, am I right?" Taedong asked her.

"Yeah. I noticed your uniform from the hospital that's why I'm quite relieved that you're the one who saved me from my dying moment while ago." she said and quite laughed.

He also laughed a bit "Seriously I really thought you'll die. You're not breathing and it made me worry. But I'm glad you're fine." Taedong said.

"Thanks to you. If you didn't do the CPR thing, I think I'm in the emergency room right now." said Taeha feeling relieved that Taedong helped her.

"You're welcome." he said and then there's a silence again. They don't know what to talk about that's why they remained silent.

WHEN they arrived at their destination, they paid the taxi driver. Taedong's the one who paid for it since he don't want Taeha to spend her money on the lift.

Taedong and Taeha are waiting for the street light to be green so that they can walk across the street. Taeha's wearing her earphones and she's listening to a music when she thought the street lights turned green she walked across the pedestrian lane... but the street light is still in red.

Taedong immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the road. She was about to get hit by a freakin' car.

When Taeha realized what just happened she just hugged Taedong and kept on saying sorry and thank you over and over again.

"Aigoo ~ you're so clumsy..." Taedong said while patting Taeha's head. "Next time please be careful." he added.

•••

It's been 5 days since Taedong last saw Taeha. And what he did 5 days ago is really driving him crazy.

"Seriously, what's wrong with it? You did the CPR and saved her life. Don't be embarrassed with it, bro." Taehyun said. He's actually laughing at Taedong's drama.

"But I--Aigoo, I don't even know why I am acting like this." Taedong said again. He really can't forget the fact that he CPR-ed Taeha. He thinks he's going crazy because all that he can think about these past few days is Taeha.

"You probably like her or maybe you're interested in her," Taehyun blurted out. "Besides, our school is not that big so I'm sure you'll bumped into her at some time."

"I'm not interested on her." He said straightly without hesitating. He doesn't even know if he'll believe himself because right now he's actually confused about his freakin' feelings.

"Whatever you say. But I don't believe you." Taehyun said while grinning "How can a man think about a girl if he's not interested in her?" he added and then tapped Taedong's shoulder. "You're interested in her."

"I'm not." Taedong said while rolling his eyes. "I'm going now, see you later!" he added because he doesn't like it when Taehyun's talking nonsense.

"Oh you're pissed again because I'm talking nonsense? Believe me, you liked her you just don't realized it now." He heard what Taehyun said but he choose not to answer what he just said.

RIGHT NOW, Taedong went to their school garden to chill. When it's his free time he likes to go there often because of the calming breeze. It's actually sunny on that day but he didn't mind it because he like it when it's sunny.

Taedong looked at the beautiful sky. It's so beautiful. He likes the clouds when it's sunny, for him it's just more beautiful than ever.

"Taedong??" He heard someone called out his name. He looked at the one who called him.

It's Taeha.

His eyes widen when he saw her. His heart kept on beating so fast. He know his heart beat is not normal at that rate because he feels like he's running a 400 Meter run when he really isn't.

"Taeha?" He said and smiled at her. She immediately walk closely at him.

"Yes! I thought you will not recognize me. How are you?" She said cheerfully. It's also Taeha's breaktime and actually it's her first time to go to the garden of their school in her free time because usually she's at their school library.

"I'm good. I should be the one asking if you're okay or not. Are you okay?" Taedong asked her. Right now they're sitting at a bench.

"I'm good...Much good than before." Taeha said while smiling. "It's actually the first time I went here at our school garden during break time, I didn't know that I'll find you here tho."

"Oh really? Well, I think it's fate."

Taeha rolled her eyes at smacked Taedong's arm "Aigoo ~ Yah."

"What?!" Taedong laughed "It's true. If not and then I think it's destiny." He said while laughing so hard.

Taeha's blushing at that very moment so she tried to cover up her face so that Taedong will not see her face glowing up because of what he just said. But it's too late since Taedong saw her face blushing.

"Look at you. You're blushing! I can't believe it." He said and he continuously laughed at her.

"Yah! I hate you." Taeha joked and she kept on hitting Taedong's arm.

At that very moment, Taedong know what he actually feel. He really likes her. That one day encounter he had with her is the most wonderful thing that ever happened in his life. He didn't know that he'll fall in love with her but he know it'll be worth it.

"Taeha." Taedong called her name when they stopped laughing at each other.

"Yeah?"

"What will you do if I told you that I like you?" Taedong said straight looking at Taeha's eyes. After he asked that, Taeha seems to be flustered by what he said.

"Yah. Are you being serious?" Taeha felt shy because she knew she already liked Taedong when she first saw him at the park.

_It's a sunny day. Taeha's happy because their finals is already over. She's happy because she can now relax and be happy because final examination is done already. Right after she take her last exam she immediately went to the nearest park of their school. Taeha really want to relax and she know going to the park can relax her._

_But as she was walking she can feel her sight is getting dizzy. Her breathing is not normal but she still choose to walk more so that she can reach the beautiful part of the park._

_She want water. She just want her feelings to be normal. Taeha can't breathe well. Why can't I breathe normally? She thought. Her heart is aching._

_And then she saw a guy walking towards her. Taeha doesn't know why he's walking towards he but she know that the guy walking towards her is the one for her._

_She can feel it by her heart that the guy who's walking toward her is the one that will make her happy._

"Yeah, I'm serious." Taedong said while looking at her... straight into her eyes.

"I will throw a party maybe? Because the guy that I like also likes me." Taeha is shocked when she said it. It's like she confessed her feelings to him!

Taedong smiled "I like you too, Taeha."

 


End file.
